


We’re just friends... Well we were

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [24]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “Our friends think we're together and keep trying to catch us in compromising positions and they're always wrong until one time they aren't”





	We’re just friends... Well we were

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Got the idea on the plane ride a few days ago.
> 
> Also OMG and HAVANA like I can't just... no words.. which is something coming from a writer. Just amazing.

“When are you just going to admit you guys are dating?” Dinah cried in frustration.

 

Lauren and Camila turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

 

“Never… Because we're not.” Lauren said slowly. Camila sighed and went back to checking her phone which is what both her and Lauren had been doing before they were interrupted. There'd been no reason for the sudden outburst that is Dinah Jane.

 

“I think you've been watching too many romance films lately cheechee.” Camila giggled at Dinah's scowl.

 

“Do you even have the slightest bit of proof?” Lauren asked in amusement. Dinah paused.

 

“Not yet.” She admitted quietly.

 

“Because there isn't any to find Dinah.” Lauren sighed, shaking her head.

 

“Look we all know already so just tell us, we won't be mad.” Dinah whined. Lauren let out a deep sigh.

 

“Can you please take your delusional ass somewhere else I’m trying to pick a selfie to post.” Lauren said.

 

“You two are dating and you can't hide it forever.” Dinah said, backing out the room slowly, making the ‘I'm watching you sign’ before spinning on her heel and leaving.

 

\----

 

It was getting close to performance time when Camila appeared. She had told the girls she would come and watch their last show of their tour but they'd be skeptical that Camila would actually be allowed to sneak in.

 

Apparently they underestimated how much Big Rob misses Camila.

 

“Hey guys.” Camila chirped as she pushed open their dressing room door.

 

“Camz you made it!” Lauren jumped up from her seat and wrapped Camila up in a long hug with a dopey grin on her face.

 

“I told you I wouldn't miss your last show Lo.” Camila mumbled into Lauren's hair.

 

The other three watched with raised eyebrows. This is why they were convinced Camren had come to light; the affection has gone through the roof recently, the loving stares increased and the checking each other out had escalated.

 

“You're going to be great.” Camila grinned, pulling back from the hug but leaving her hand around Lauren's waist and on her hip.

 

“Oh we know Mila.” Dinah said, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a teasing grin.

 

“Ten minutes ladies.” A stagehand called into the room and the four performers started to make their way to get ready for their show.

 

Ally, Dinah and Normani didn't even notice Lauren and Camila had lagged behind until Ally snapped her fingers.

 

“Dang it I forgot to put my phone on charge.” She muttered, turning around and heading back towards the dressing room.

 

“Fuck Camz.” Ally paused, her feet slowing down as she approached the closed door of the dressing room.

 

“Jesus… Camz… You've got to go harder.” Ally's eyes were wide at this point, a voice muffled but very clearly Lauren's. Ally put her hands over her mouth as she heard Camila whining.

 

“I can not believe you… right before the show too.” Camila's voice was strained, Lauren's whimpered reply made Ally's eyes widen so they were practically dinner plates in her face.

 

“Fuck…” Ally drew the line at a breathless Camila and wrenched the door open.

 

However, she was not faced with what she was expecting which would've been Camila with her hand down Lauren's pants. No, instead she was faced with Camila holding a damp cloth over Dinah's favourite post show hoodie, a large stain forming on the hoodie.

 

“What in sweet Jesus is going on in here?” Ally yelped, trying to sound demanding. Lauren looked at Ally with a guilty expression.

 

“I got chocolate on Dinah's hoodie…” She said quietly. Camila grimaced and kept rubbing the hoodie to try and clean it.

 

“It's proving hard to get out.” Camila groaned. Ally put her hands to her temples.

 

“I swear to God from outside it sounded like you two were having sex.” Ally whined with a shudder. Both Lauren and Camila looked surprised before Lauren winced, thinking back.

 

“Okay I can see how that could be misinterpreted without knowing the situation.” Ally went to reply when Camila gasped.

 

“You're on in like two minutes!” She yelped. Ally and Lauren rushed out the room but not before Lauren pressed a kiss to Camila's cheek.

 

\----

 

Camila sighed slowly, the exhaustion setting in.

 

“You alright Mila?” Camila opened her eyes at Dua’s voice. Camila had stuck around for Dua's first show to be a supportive friend but the jet lag of flying to the UK was hitting her after the show.

 

“Just a bit tired.” Camila smiled weakly and Dua landed on the sofa next to her, her arm falling around Camila's shoulder.

 

“I think I have something to make you feel better.” Dua said with a sly smile. Camila frowned before following Dua's eyeline.

 

Her eyes lit up when she saw Lauren standing in the doorway, hands around a blue duffel bag and a grin on her face. Camila sat there for a second too long, shocked, she hadn't seen Lauren in months because of her tour and now she was standing in front of her in that damn varsity jacket and skinny jeans with her hair all messy from the plane.

 

“Lo!” Camila shot off the sofa, launching herself into Lauren's arms, her legs wrapping around Lauren's waist in a koala hug. Lauren dropped the bag at her side to curl her hands around Camila's back and snuggled her face into Camila's neck.

 

Dua watched all this with a look of surprise and a smug smirk.

 

“I take it you didn't tell your girl here that you were coming?” Dua asked with a chuckle. Lauren shook her head, lifting her face to say a few words before burrowing back into Camila's soft skin.

 

“Wanted to surprise her.”

 

Camila turned her head to look around at Dua.

 

“Also we're not dating.” Camila said. Dua raised her eyebrows then frowned.

 

“You do this with everyone?” She asked. Camila shook her head.

 

“Just Lo.”

 

Dua felt her eyebrows furrow further and she shook her head. These two were either lying to her or themselves. Jesus it's been five minutes and they're still clinging to each other like Lauren just came back from war. Dua shook her head again and squeezed past the pair to leave them be.

 

It'd been about two hours since Dua left Camila and Lauren and she shrugged, figuring she should go check in on them, make sure they're all good.

 

So she was walking towards the room she left them in when she came to a sudden stop; she could see them right there on the sofa, Lauren cupping Camila's cheek and running her thumb across her cheekbone. Camila had her eyes closed and had a small smile on her face.

 

Dua creeped into the room and leant against the doorframe. She cleared her throat and the pair on the sofa jumped apart.

 

“Not dating huh?” She said with a smirk. Camila rolled her eyes and Lauren looked at Dua, amused.

 

“Camz had an eyelash on her cheek Dua.” Lauren said slowly. Dua raised one eyebrow skeptically.

 

“Uh huh, sure she did.” Dua replied quietly before flashing a smile at them. “Just making sure you two are alright. Clearly you're fine so I'll be on my way.” Dua smirked and left them be, chuckling to herself.

 

Man she couldn't wait to tell Dinah.

 

\----

 

Now it was Camila's turn to surprise Lauren on their new album tour. She strutted up, heels clicking against the parking lot and her black skirt swishing as she walked, she flipped her hair over one shoulder and let it fall softly against her sleeveless grey shirt.

 

Camila knocked on the tour bus door and it was pushed open by a tired Normani. Normani gasped and squealed, pulling Camila into a hug.

 

“Damn Mila. Who you trying to impress?” Normani asked with a teasing smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows. “Wouldn't be Fifth Harmony’s resident bad girl would it?”

 

Camila rolled her eyes and climbed into the bus.

 

“Come on Mani. You know me and Lauren are just friends.” Camila sighed, not realising the sadness that tinged her voice. Normani picked up on it and frowned at her best friend.

 

“Mila, do you actually-”

 

“Woah.” Normani was cut off by the soft whisper from Lauren. Camila spun around and was faced with Lauren's awed expression.

 

“I feel underdressed.” Lauren mumbled. Camila strode forward and smoothed down the collar of Lauren's flannel shirt.

 

“You look amazing Lo. Like always.” Camila replied with a soft smile. Normani shook her head, she’d talk to Camila later.

 

It was now later. Now was the time to confront Camila about her implication that she had feelings for Lauren earlier. Normani walked down the bus, Dinah and Ally arguing over a film and Lauren and Camila nowhere to be found.

 

Normani pulled back the curtain to Lauren's bunk and her jaw dropped. Lauren had Camila lying on her chest, her head tucked neatly under Lauren's chin. Lauren's arms wrapped protectively around Camila's back and Camila's arms looped around Lauren's neck.

 

“How do they still say they're not dating?” Normani muttered to herself. She gently closed the curtain and let the two singers sleep.

 

When Lauren and Camila did appear a few hours later Normani managed to corner them alone.

 

“You two looked cosy in Lauren's bunk.” She said, not even trying to be subtle. Camila blushed and flexed her hand which was tucked neatly in Lauren's back pocket.

 

“It was cold in mine.” Camila said weakly. Lauren grinned, oblivious to the implication Normani was giving.

 

“Yeah Camz asked to sleep with me and I said yes.” Lauren added, turning around to go find Ally, not even realising her freudian slip. Camila closed her eyes, when they opened again there was a resigned look in them.

 

“We're just friends Mani.”

 

\----

 

Hotels were boring. Dinah had decided this years ago but dear god this one was especially boring. The wifi was down, but only on a Dinah's floor so what bullshit. The storm had knocked out her TV and better yet Mani and Ally were sleeping through it all.

 

Dinah sighed deeply. She rolled out of bed and out her room. Padded up the stairs and onto Lauren's floor. It'd been a few months since any Camren sightings by her friends. Dinah was almost convinced that they'd stopped talking while Lauren was on tour with them.

 

However that was blown out the water when she let herself into Lauren's hotel room. Lauren was sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed, her back to the door instead of the headboard, her laptop in front of her. Dinah paused by the door when she hear Lauren talking.

 

“Just put them on Camzi… Come on… For me? You know I think you look adorable in them.” Lauren was saying, the grin evident in her voice. Dinah edged forward to hear Camila's response.

 

“Fine. Only for you Lolo.” Camila's voice came through the computer speakers and Dinah couldn't stop herself from edging further to look over Lauren's shoulder.

 

“Damn Camz, you look-”

 

“Banana glasses?! For real?” Dinah screeched. Lauren jumped so high she slipped onto her side, clutching at her chest in fright.

 

“Holy fucking shit Dinah! You scared the crap out of me.” Lauren said through shaky breaths. Camila was howling with laughter and Dinah was scowling at the screen where Camila was wearing bright yellow banana shaped sunglasses. Dinah growled in frustration.

 

“Fuck sake I thought Walz was showing off her new panties she bought last week.” Dinah grumbled. Lauren shot up and looked owlishly at Camila who was now blushing bright red.

 

“New panties Camz?” Lauren asked in a strained voice. Dinah narrowed her eyes as Camila shifted and tugged on the hem of the 1975 shirt she was wearing. Definitely Lauren's; it was too big.

 

“Yeah I even made her buy the matching bra. Bright fucking blue. Like navy colour.” Dinah sighed. “Chanch you gotta use them eventually.”

 

“Fuck off Cheechee.” Camila muttered, her blush practically taking over her face at this point.

 

“Are we just skipping over the fact Dinah thought we were having a dirty Skype call?” Lauren piped up.

 

“Yes we are.” Camila said through gritted teeth.

 

Dinah saw the glare directed at her from Camila and decided to make her leave.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow Lauser.” She called out, just hearing the next few sentences before the door closed.

 

“New underwear Camz? Can I-”

 

“If you're good maybe.”

 

They are soo dating. Dinah chuckled to herself.

 

\----

 

Camila hadn't done this in ages. Actually being in a crowd instead of uo on stage. Being the one yelling and screaming instead of just receiving it. It was so much fun.

 

Camila was in the front row, practically touching the white stage in front of her. Camila also happened to be the only one in the crowd who knew about the guest surprise during a certain song.

 

Halsey was doing an amazing performance of _Eyes Closed_ when she saw Camila in the crowd, her eyes widening before strutting over and winking down at the cuban. That of course drew the cameras to her and she grinned, winking herself at the camera.

 

The song ended and the opening beats of _Strangers_ hit the ears of the crowd. Of course they went crazy and as Halsey sung the opening verse Camila smirked. Guess who was about to make her appearance.

 

Camila might've thought she was ready but dear God she was not prepared. Not for Lauren to strut onto the stage, white jacket hanging loose off one shoulder, eyes drooping and smoky, their green stark against the white of her outfit. God those crisscross tights jesus, Camila was drooling and she knows the camera at least panned to her once because as far as the public was concerned things were tense between the ex bandmates.

 

But god Camila couldn't stop the emotions playing across her face. Mostly desire and a hint of pride. Mostly desire though. Lauren was singing back to back with Halsey, facing Camila and she saw her and smirked.

 

Lauren sauntered over to Camila's edge, leaning down, no sorry bending over to sing right into Camila's eyes.

 

 _“I miss the memories replaying in my head.”_ Lauren sang quietly. Camila bit her lip, not taking her eyes off of Lauren.

 

 _“But all you're missing is my body.”_ Camila gulped harshly as Lauren winked and straightened up, walking back to Halsey to finish the song.

 

At the end of the concert Camila made her way backstage to run into Lauren on her way to the dressing rooms. Lauren grasped her hips to steady them as Camila collided with her shoulder.

 

“You like the show Camz?” Lauren asked, her voice huskier than Camila remembers it being before the show.

 

“Oh definitely. But you realise that little show will be all over everywhere.” Camila said, her arms gripping Lauren's bare arms. Lauren hummed, pulling Camila closer.

 

Camila sucked in a breath; ever since that night on the 5H tour bus, things had been… Different to say the least. Camila's already simmering feelings were growing and she wasn't sure how long she could keep them at bay. But she knew it wasn't one sided, Lauren's gazes and flirting gave that away. Now it was a matter of who was going to make the first move.

 

“To be honest if we don't get a call from Dinah, I'm going to be disappointed.” Lauren laughed. Camila giggled, resting the side of her head on Lauren's collarbone as Lauren leaned against the wall behind her, arms hugging Camila closer around her waist.

 

“I like this.” Camila mumbled, running her hand down Lauren's side and back up to slip under her jacket by her shoulders. Lauren hummed again.

 

“I like when I get to pick my outfits.” Lauren replied lightly.

 

Halsey came walking around the corner, looking down at her phone with a grin, she glanced up when she heard soft voices. Her eyes widened as she watched Lauren brush hair out of Camila's eyes, flush against each other and talking quietly.

 

“Laur, amazing tonight.” Halsey walked up to the pair and saw them flinch out of their world, but not moving apart. Lauren grinned.

 

“Hey I was just one song. You were incredible the whole night.” Lauren exclaimed, Halsey grinned bashfully.

 

“Mila, I didn't realise you were going to be here.” Halsey said. Camila blushed lightly.

 

“Well… I'm not supposed to be but when I heard from Dinah that Lo was performing I had to at least drop by. I just happened to see the whole show.” Camila replied, not looking away from Lauren.

 

Halsey smirked and nodded slowly as she back away down the hallway, leaving Lauren and Camila staring at each other softly.

 

“Swear to god if they're not together the next time I see them.” Halsey muttered under her breath.

 

\----

 

“All in agreement that Camren is real say aye.” Dinah said to their little group. Her, Normani, Ally, Dua and Halsey were all walking towards Camila's house. Camila had invited them all down as they were all in Miami for a few weeks and her parents and Sofi decided to go on holiday.

 

“Aye.” There was a chorus of four people all agreeing.

 

“We’ve all caught them in either intimate moments or inadvertent moments of misinterpretation.” Halsey pointed out.

 

“Brooklyn here has a point.” Dua said with a nod. Halsey frowned.

 

“My name is Ashley Dua, you know this.”

 

“But you're from Brooklyn you idiot.” Dua rolled her eyes and nudged their shoulders together.

 

“Point is even though we have enough evidence to say yes they're together, we should at least ask them?” Ally suggested. Dinah sighed and Normani flung her arm across the younger girl's shoulders.

 

“She's got a point babe.” Normani said. Dinah sighed again, long and drawn out.

 

“Fine, also next project is Dua and Ash ‘cause they're all cosy right now.” Dinah muttered. Normani shook her head as they arrived at Camila's house. Dua rapped on the door hard.

 

“Mila you here?” She yelled. Dua shrugged back to the rest of them, pushing the door open. “God she should lock her door.” Dua mumbled, the rest of them trailing behind her.

 

Dua came to a sudden stop just before a doorway. The others piled into her back and Dua waved them to be quiet. Dua peered around the doorway and almost squealed.

 

There, on the kitchen table was Camila, sitting with her legs wrapped around Lauren's waist, her fingers scratching at the back of Lauren's neck. Lauren’s own hands were resting heavily on Camila's thighs as she pulled Camila closer to the edge of the table. Even from her place across the room Dua could hear Camila's gasp.

 

In fact she could see the way Camila tugged and sucked on Lauren's lips teasingly, drawing whimpers from the girl between her legs. It was ridiculous the power Camila held over Lauren, tugging raven hair so she could lean down to kiss Lauren's neck.

 

Damn she was so happy for her friends. Also slightly turned on.

 

“They're really fucking going for it.” Dua murmured. Halsey nudged her back, sneaking an arm around her waist.

 

“Dua… move.” Halsey whined. Dua smirked. Well, well, well, guess who's helping her with some tension later.

 

Dinah scoffed, pushing the brit out the way and bursting into the kitchen before yelling loudly.

 

“I fucking knew it!”

 

Lauren and Camila jumped apart, Camila's legs tightening so Lauren wouldn't trip backwards and both of them looked at the other five with surprise expressions. Camila panted lightly but frowned.

 

“I thought you were coming at two?” She said. Normani rolled her eyes.

 

“Mila it is two.”

 

Camila glanced at the clock on the wall and winced.

 

“Oops, I guess I lost track of time.” She said sheepishly. Dinah laughed obnoxiously loudly.

 

“Yeah too busy sticking your tongue down Lauser’s throat.” She said gleefully.

 

“Wait you lied to all of us? You told us you weren't together.” Ally piped up, a sad look on her face. Lauren shook her head.

 

“No we didn't. We really were just friends.” Lauren insisted.

 

“How long then?” Dua asked with a smirk. Camila glanced at Halsey then back to Lauren.

 

“Since I surprised Lo at Ash’s concert.” Camila said with a small smile. Halsey paused.

 

“But-” Halsey went to ask but Lauren interrupted her.

 

“After you left Ash… Also the backseat of your Jeep is really comfortable.” Lauren said slyly, ignoring the gasp from Ally and the groans from everyone else.

 

“TMI Camren.” Dinah mumbled. Camila blushed and placed a soft kiss to Lauren's lips.

 

“Totally worth it though.” Camila muttered.

 

“You guys are ridiculously slow.” Dua shook her head. “Took you months to finally admit you like each other.”

 

Ally barked out a laugh.

 

“Bitch please, it's been years in the making.” She said. Dua raised her eyebrows as Camila and Lauren looked at their friends guiltily.

 

“Really?”

 

“Their sexual tension was what created Allysin. Their tension rubbed off on me!” Ally said with a smirk.

 

Dua and Halsey looked at Camila and Lauren with a new light.

 

“Camren ruined Allysus.” Halsey mumbled.

 

“Impressive.” Dua agreed.

 

“Now we want details.” Dinah demanded.

 

Camila laughed and slipped off the table, leading them all outside to sit by the pool. She let Lauren sit first before settling on her lap, curling her hand around Lauren’s neck while Lauren's hands rested on her waist. She pressed a kiss to Camila's neck while everyone settled down.

 

“I love you Camzi.” She said softly. Camila cupped her cheek softly and kissed her lovingly, not caring their friends were all there about to tease the shit out of them.

 

“I love you too Lo.” Camila replied quietly when she pulled away.

 

“Stop being cute and start talking.” Dua said with a grin, Halsey tucked neatly into her side. Camila raised her eyebrow and glanced at Lauren.

 

“From the start?”

 

“For us please.” Halsey replied sweetly. Camila smirked and interlaced her fingers with Lauren's.

  
“It all started when I saw Lauren auditioning for X-Factor…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Hmu on Tumblr and wattpad @viper476
> 
> Kudos / comments / requests all welcome here


End file.
